


Finding Sonny

by Sonnshine



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Disney Crossovers, Gen, Secret Santa, finding nemo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnshine/pseuds/Sonnshine
Summary: Kelley should have known better than to trust the rookies. Especially a very particular rookie. One Emily Sonnett. Due to Emily’s not-so-subtle crush on Kelley, she was invited to a movie night with the younger crowd. Usually she would politely decline, but she had been a bit down on herself since her injury, so shamelessly soaking up some attention from Sonnett seemed harmless enough. As it turns out, she couldn’t have been more wrong.[A WOSO/Finding Nemo crossover that nobody asked for but that I wrote for Discord Secret Santa.]
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Finding Sonny

**Author's Note:**

> CAST
> 
> Kelley O’Hara: Marlin  
Emily Sonnett: Nemo  
Rose Lavelle: Dory  
Samantha Mewis: Crush  
Mallory Pugh: Squirt  
Lindsey Horan: Nigel

Kelley, Emily, Lindsey, Rose, Sam, and Mal are scattered on the floor of Emily and Rose’s hotel room watching Finding Nemo with various snacks spread out between them. They’re barely ten minutes into the film and Kelley already feels herself fighting a nap, probably because her surroundings remind her of Kindergarten. Everyone else is chuckling as Nemo and crew are discussing “touching the butt.” 

“Which one of us would be the best Nemo?” Rose asks between handfuls of popcorn. 

“I’d vote for Mal. I could see her getting sick of being babied and wanting to prove herself,” Lindsey reasons. 

“No way! It’s totally Sonnett cause she’s like...obsessed with butts,” Mal counters. 

“Mostly just Kelley’s though,” Sam teases, resulting in immediately having a piece of Chex Mix thrown at her head by Sonnett.

“Leave my ass out of this,” Kelley chimes in with a glare toward the team tower.

It’s effective to silence everyone for a while as they turn their attention back to the movie. But the peace is short lived as Rose and Emily grow restless and begin practicing catching popcorn in their mouth, taking turns throwing it at each other’s faces. At first they contain it to a small space off to the right of the screen, so they’re not creating much disruption. However, they grow more competitive over time and begin spreading out, eventually obstructing others’ views of the screen. 

“Do you mind?” Lindsey calls out once her annoyance reaches a breaking point. 

“Just one more,” Emily insists while gesturing for Rose to throw another piece in her direction.

Kelley considers getting up to leave, feeling too old and tired for their shenanigans, but she’s stopped mid thought by Emily taking a miscalculated dive in the direction of the television. Her elbow hits the surge protector’s power switch as she lands, causing the TV to shut off, and suddenly the room goes pitch black. 

Nobody is immediately aware of what’s happening once their vision is impaired by the loss of light. But one moment their skin is tingling and the next, as light returns, they find themselves transported to a much different setting than the one they’d left. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

“What the #%&$ is going on?!” Kelley shouts as she realizes she’s under water, but at the same time somehow not struggling to breathe. “Wait, why can’t I say #%&$ ?” 

“That word is not G Rated,” a voice that sounds suspiciously like Rose comes from a fish that Kelley instantly recognizes as Dory. 

“Rose?” Kelley tests. 

“Yes Kelley?” Rose questions back, appearing a bit absentminded as she tilts her head and touches a fin to her ‘chin’ in confusion. 

“You’re a fish.” 

“So are you,” Rose points out. “A clown fish.” 

“How are you so calm about this?” 

“We obviously fell asleep and are dreaming we’re in the movie. Let’s go rescue Nemo!” Rose suggests enthusiastically. 

“Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up! I’m Nemo’s father?” 

“His name is Marlin. Who else would you expect to be with all that daddy energy?” 

Kelley groans as she reluctantly swims behind Rose who has taken it upon herself to pick a direction and forge onward. 

“Sonnett must have put that in your head. It’s her fault. All of this is her fault,” Kelley accuses. 

“You can settle that unfinished business when we find her.” 

“How do we know she’s Nemo?”

“Please, if you’re you then Nemo is definitely her,” Rose answers confidently, as if she actually knows more about this predicament they’re in than Kelley does. 

Kelley lacks the energy to start a debate, so she continues working on keeping up with Rose and watching out for other creatures that may be dangerous. She’s not sure what will happen to them in reality if they’re eaten by a predator in this alternate universe, but she doesn’t care to find out. 

Luckily their paths cross with only amiable creatures and their journey stays mostly smooth until they come upon a current which jolts them forward at a quicker pace. 

“I recognize this. It’s the EAC!” Rose tells Kelley a bit too enthusiastically for someone being whipped around by a current. 

“What’s the EAC?” 

“East Australian Current. Have you not actually watched the full movie before?” Rose ponders in bewilderment at her companion’s lack of knowledge. 

“I have. But pardon me for forgetting minor details,” Kelley quips sarcastically. 

Kelley feels her fish body collide with a rough surface and looks up to see that it’s a turtle shell. She’s peeks over in the direction where she last saw Rose and notices she’s collided with another, much smaller turtle. The larger turtle turns its head around to look at Kelley. 

“Kelley? Is that you?” Sam’s voice booms from the turtle’s mouth after having caught the last sentence that was uttered prior to their collision. 

“Yes. We must all be here. Dory is Rose. We suspect Emily is Nemo. Don’t know where we’ll find Mal or Lindsey.” 

“I’m here,” Mal’s voice carries softly from the smaller turtle’s mouth. 

“That only leaves Lindsey then,” Kelley amends. 

“You both need to hold on tight. The current will get worse before it gets better, if this is anything like the movie,” Sam warns

Kelley and Rose do as instructed, and not a moment too soon, as the current does in fact pick up and take them for a ride. Mal trails behind for a bit because she’s jerked around more due to her smaller size. Sam waits for her to catch up and the others follow her cue as they drift into a new, stable part of the ocean. 

“I think we have to break up,” Mal announces as she comes up beside Rose.

“You’re dumping me before we even get a proper first date?” Rose complains, turning to Mal with her big, sad eyes prominently displayed. 

“Quit messing around. We need to focus on finding Sonny and hopefully getting out of this nightmare,” Kelley begs, seeking their cooperation. 

“Mal is right though. We shouldn’t wander away from the rest of our species,” Sam decides.

“Suit yourselves,” Kelley tells them, her tone indifferent. “Let’s get gong,” she encourages Rose. 

“We’ll come back for you after we find Sonny,” Rose promises. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They cover a few more miles of ocean before spotting the bottom of several boats, organized in a line. 

“This is where we need to surface,” Rose observes, recognizing which scene they’re going to enter based on the view.

“Couldn’t there be another way? I don’t fancy being swallowed by any pelicans today,” Kelley argues. 

“Not unless you know another way to make a fish fly.” 

“What about an Uber Helicopter?” 

“Seriously? And I’m playing the dimwit,” Rose bemoans. 

“Fine. Let’s get this over with. But I’m counting on the G rating to guarantee no character death.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Get inside my mouth,” Lindsey’s voice greets them after they’re spit out onto the deck by the Pelican called Gerald. 

“Something tells me you’ve used that line before,” Kelley banters while following orders. 

“Don’t encourage me to swallow you, O’Hara,” Lindsey bites back before her ability to speak is limited by holding the two fish out of harm’s way. 

Lindsey has no idea whether she’s navigating in the correct direction to find the dentist’s office, but she’s certain from seeing the movie a minimum of a dozen times that it’s where they need to go. Even if they struggle, she’s grateful to be away from the chorus of seagulls singing “mine” that she was subjected to for an unbearable amount of time. 

After going in circles a couple times, Lindsey senses a particular direction calling to her and follows her instinct, flying onward until their destination is within eyesight. 

“We have to grab Sonny before the dentist shoos you out,” Rose tells Lindsey, nerves detectable in her tone. 

“Hello, we’re professional athletes. The dentist is no match for us,” Kelley boasts.

“Lindsey’s a beast on the field, no doubt. But I always pictured her more of a tiger, not a bird with an oversized beak,” Rose admits. 

Their deliberation is cut short when they reach the window to the dentist’s office and Lindsey flies through without pause. She dives straight for the bag holding Nemo in the dentist’s hand and knocks it out gracelessly, barely catching it in her beak. They’re chased back out the window and leave without resistance. 

Lindsey looks for somewhere safe to drop the fish in the water, letting the smallest out last after gently applying pressure to the bag to pop it open. She perches on a buoy to watch the reunion. 

“Sonny?” Kelley whispers toward the tiny clown fish. 

“Oh my god,” Emily’s voice squeaks out.

“It’s her! I win,” Rose declares with pride. 

“Guess I was wrong about Mal,” Lindsey laments. 

“The party in the fish tank was lit, but Darla was about to send me swimming down the green mile,” Emily explains once she knows she’s surrounded by friends. 

“Am I the only one wondering why we’re still here?” Kelley inquires to the group. 

“What do you mean?” Rose replies. 

“We found Sonny. Plot carried out, conflict resolved. Give me back my hot, human physique!” 

The younger three giggle.

“I don’t know. I think the clown look is more fitting for both of you,” Lindsey mocks, looking between Kelley and Emily in amusement. 

“This does seem like destiny,” Rose concurs. 

“Whatever. I’m going back to find Sammy and Mal. They’re smart. We’ll find a way out of here together,” Kelley announces confidently. 

“Clicking their shells together and chanting ‘there’s no place like home’ does not qualify as a bright idea,” Rose teases. 

“Shells?” Lindsey questions.

“They’re turtles,” Kelley informs her. 

“I gotta see this,” Emily adds enthusiastically, suddenly on board to follow Kelley wherever she’s going. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Can you come up to the surface? Lindsey can’t come down here,” Kelley asks once they’re reunited with their turtle friends.

Sammy and Mal swim up to the water’s surface with Emily, Rose, and Kelley. 

“Is this everyone?” Lindsey calls out as she counts creatures.

“Should be,” Kelley tells her.

“Did someone slip drugs in our movie snacks? This is trippy,” Sammy wonders aloud. 

Emily pokes Sammy with her little fin.

“None of us would try to drug the others. It’d sabotage the national team.” 

“Unless you’re only trying to guarantee yourself Kelley’s spot and just targeted her,” Mal accuses, although clearly not serious about it. 

“Enough!” Kelley exclaims. “As much as I’m enjoying this circus, could we please focus on getting out of here?” 

~~~~~~~~~~

They try everything their six combined brains can come up with. This includes searching for a bone to break and make a wish on, singing “Country Roads Take Me Home To The Place I Belong” with joined wings/fins/feet in a circle, and picking up a lucky penny from the depths of the ocean. After an hour of failed attempts, they’re all discouraged. 

Then a lightbulb goes off in Lindsey’s head. 

“Dory! That’s it,” she shouts.

“I didn’t say anything?” A puzzled Rose responds. 

“No. Not you. Well, kinda you. But anyway. There’s another movie.” 

“Oh right! Finding Dory,” Emily remembers.

Kelley groans deeply in exasperation. 

“Unless it’s consecutive wins at the World Cup, I #%&$ing hate sequels!”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope the receiver of this Fanfiction gift enjoys it. If anyone wants to make follow up fan art then let me know? I’ve got an entire crossover list of 2019 World Cup Roster/Finding Nemo cast that may need fine tuning but could inspire cute photo sets if anyone who actually gets a holiday break feels inspired.


End file.
